Moonlight and Mohra
by Larilyn
Summary: Spike comes into contact with a Mohra demon, and another Spike becomes human story is born.
1. Default Chapter

Moonlight and Mohra

By: Larilyn

Rating: PG-13

Timeline: Takes place after the Buffy ep "As You Were," and the Angel ep "Loyalty". "Hell's Bells" and "Sleep Tight" haven't happened and won't happen in this little fic-verse.

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Mutant Enemy and UPN, blah, blah, blah. Angel belongs to Mutant Enemy and the WB, yada, yada, yada. Its Joss's toy box; I'm just raiding it for fun.

Summary: Spike encounters a Mohra demon and poof, he's human. Who will he run to? Maybe Buffy, maybe not.

Classification: S/B, some W/T

Notes: I want a crossover!! So I figured if Joss wasn't gonna give me one, I'd make one myself. And while I'm at it, I'll make everyone live happily ever after, because that's what fanfic is for. Many thanks to Ashleigh for the beta.

Part One

Buffy aimlessly wandered through the cemetery, stake in hand. It had been a slow night and she was about to head home when she felt that familiar tingle. Vampire. She spun around and raised her stake.

Spike reflexively backed away and put his hands up. 

He looked ridiculous to Buffy, like a criminal begging the cops not to shoot.

"Spike," she sighed, lowering her stake. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He cocked his head to the side and studied her. "My crypt's about ten yards away." He stalked a few steps toward her. "What are you doing here, luv?"

"Patrolling." She turned from him and began to walk away as she muttered, "And don't call me luv."

"There's lots of cemeteries in Sunnydale, luv. Why'd you choose mine tonight?"

"I'm not changing my patrolling schedule just so I can avoid you, Spike. You're not that irresistible," she proclaimed, not bothering to turn and face him.

Before Buffy could react, Spike grabbed her, spun her around and pulled her close to him. "I'm not?" If he could breathe, they would have been sharing oxygen, their faces were so close. It took every ounce of Buffy's willpower to keep from diving in for a kiss.

Buffy squirmed away from him, and his intense gaze. "You're not."

She began to walk away again when he called out. "I forgot, we broke up," he mocked. "How's that going for you, pet?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and continued walking away, determined to ignore him.

"I did it for you, you know."

Curiosity got the better of her and Buffy stopped reluctantly and turned to face him again. She sighed wearily and asked, "You did what for me, Spike?"

"The eggs. I was selling them for you."

"How romantic," she replied dryly.

With a distinct 'duh' tone he added, "To get you some money."

Buffy stared at him, blandly. 

"So you wouldn't have to work at that place anymore. So you wouldn't smell like dead cow grease."

"Stop, I can't take it. Your words of woo are driving me right back into your dead arms," Buffy said in monotone as she crossed her arms.

"Why do you have to be such a ... " but he didn't finish. Instead, he yelled with concern, "Behind you!!"

Buffy spun around to face a demon. It raised its sword at her but she quickly kicked it in the chest and set it flying. It rose again and backhanded her. He tossed her like a rag doll into a nearby crypt. Buffy grunted as she hit the concrete and slid to the ground.

Spike cried out her name and rushed the demon. They fought while Buffy regained her senses. She shook herself off in time to see the demon slice Spike from belly to throat with his sword. Buffy paused in horror as butcher blood flowed from Spike's wound and he fell backwards onto the ground. Then she jumped on the demon's back and at the same time grabbed the arm that held the sword. The demon, stumbling for balance, loosened his grip and Buffy wrestled the sword from his hand. She jumped off the demon's back and he turned to Buffy just in time to see her swing the sword with Slayer strength.

The demon's head rolled down the slight hill in the cemetery and its body fell onto Spike. Its blood flowed into Spike's wound.

Buffy stood over Spike and kicked the demon's body away. Spike continued to lay on the ground, looking like he was in shock.

"You ok?" she panted, out of breath from the fight.

Spike looked at her with surprise, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Huh?"

"Are... you... okay?" she said slowly. Then she rolled her eyes at him again. 

"Yeah. I think so." Spike felt for the gaping wound on his chest. It was gone.

"Damn, but you vampires do heal fast." She held her hand out to help him up.

Spike continued to lie there, dazed.

"Spike? Gonna get up this year?" Buffy asked.

"Somethin's wrong."

"I am not going to play Nurse Hathaway to your Dr. Ross if that's what you're thinking, so stop being a big baby and get up."

"Buffy... I'm not teasing." 

He looked serious and more importantly, scared. Buffy softened her tone. She knelt down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I feel weak. Really weak. And everything's off.... I... I can't smell you."

"No Doublemeat Palace jokes, Spike. I'm not in the mood." She stood and glared down at him.

"Oh for crying out loud Slayer, help me up."

Buffy pulled Spike to his feet and he swayed unevenly. Buffy wrapped her arms around him to steady him. "Okay, now you're starting to scare me Spike, so if this is a joke..."

"No joke, Slayer. Something's deadly wrong with me."

"Let's get you to the house." They walked out of the cemetery with Spike's arms around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. Buffy tried to ignore the way their close proximity made her feel.

**

"Will!" Buffy called out as she hauled Spike into the house. Instead, Dawn came flying down the stairs.

"Buffy? Oh my God! What's wrong with Spike?"

"S'okay Nibblet." He reassured her as Buffy deposited him on the couch. "Got knocked for a loop is all."

Willow emerged from the kitchen. 

Buffy explained, "Willow, something's wrong with Spike. I need you to break out the books and research the demon we just killed."

"I'll get right on it." Willow cast a suspicious glance Spike's way as he slumped on the couch.

Dawn sat down next to him and took his hand for reassurance. "Oh my God." she murmured. "Buffy!"

Willow and her older sister both stopped. 

"Buffy," Dawn paused dramatically, "his hands are warm."

"What? Dawn, don't be stupid, he's dead." she strode over to Spike and, not so gently, grabbed his hand. "Oh my..."

Dawn pressed her head against Spike's chest. "Whoa!" She sat up and looked at her sister. "Heartbeat."

Willow pressed her hand where a beating heart shouldn't be. She looked at Buffy with a startled expression.

Spike glared at each of the three women that were hovering around him. "Are you three off your bird? Hello? Vampire? My heart doesn't beat."

Buffy grabbed his hand and fiercely pressed it against Spike's chest. Even with his hand between hers and his heart, she could feel its steady rhythm.

"Bloody hell," he whispered. 

"This is big time wiggy," said Willow. "What the hell happened tonight?"

Buffy shook her head in shock.

"How do you feel?" Dawn asked with a big goofy grin on her face.

Spike concentrated on his body for a minute. "Hungry."

"I think we have some blood in the fridge..." Willow stopped her journey to the kitchen and turned to face Spike. "Which you probably don't want now that you're all not dead."

Spike made a face and then asked excitedly, "Do you have any of those little chicken wings?"

Buffy sighed. "This is not TGI Friday's, Spike."

"Ooo, Ooo." Willow raced to the kitchen and returned triumphantly with a bucket of chicken that she held in front of her excitedly. "Cold fried chicken!"

"Gimme."

Spike dug in ravenously as Buffy looked on with disgust, Willow with disbelief, and Dawn with giddy excitement.

Willow snapped her fingers. "You need something to wash it down with!"

"Hot chocolate!" exclaimed Dawn. "Mom always made him hot chocolate."

Willow rushed into the kitchen. Spike called after her with a mouthful of chicken. "With the little marshmallows."

Buffy merely expressed, "Ew."

Willow proudly produced the glass of hot chocolate. Spike took a swig and a look of ecstasy washed over his face. "I had no idea this was so good."

"You should totally see your face right now," said Dawn.

"Oooh, Mirror!" Willow dragged Spike to his feet and hauled him into the bathroom. 

He stood in shock in front of his reflection. He touched his scar that cut through his eyebrow. "Well," he sighed, "I'm dead sexy, aren't I?"

"Alive sexy." corrected Dawn.

"Someone should have warned me about the hair though."

"Xander tried." Insisted Willow.

"Damn, Harris. I ought to..." Spike stopped, "Hey, I wonder if..."

"You're still all BBBZZZZTT?" completed Willow.

"Only one way to find out," Dawn said.

"He is not hitting you!" insisted Buffy.

"Here!" Willow stuck out her arm, "Pinch me!"

Spike gave her a good, hard pinch. Willow yelped. Spike didn't.

"Great," said Buffy, "Now you can be all mayhem and destruction guy."

"Yeah," said Spike with very little enthusiasm. "Fat lot of good it does me now."

Spike lumbered back to the couch and threw himself down upon it. 

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn. "Aren't you happy?"

Not being able to stand the look on Dawn's face, Spike answered, "Be alright, Nibblet. Just takes some getting used to is all. That and I'm bloody exhausted."

"Maybe you should get some rest," Willow said.

"You can take my room." Buffy conceded. "I'll bunk with Dawnie."

Spike hauled himself to his feet. "Thanks luv, but I don't want to put you out. I'll just head back to my crypt."

"You can't!" insisted Dawn. "It's not safe for you there."

Buffy allowed some of her sister's concern to infect her. "Dawn's right. You can't defend yourself out there. Something might happen to you."

"So what if it does? Do you care?" Spike retorted, staring Buffy down.

"Take my room." She stared right back at him.

Losing the face off, Spike dropped his eyes and headed upstairs.

"Buffy, what's wrong with him?" Dawn asked worriedly, "He was so happy a minute ago."

"You better get used to 'broody Spike' Dawnie," explained Willow, "Cuz if I'm right, now that Spike is alive..."

Buffy finished, "He has a soul."

**

Buffy was sleeping comfortably in her sister's bed until Dawn rolled over and smacked Buffy across the face, startling her awake. Buffy glared at her snoozing sister. She tried to settle back into sleep when she heard it. Sobbing, coming from her bedroom.

Buffy eased her bedroom door open. Spike was standing at the window, clad only in jeans, tears running down his face. He heard her door creak open and he turned from Buffy as he fiercely wiped the tears away. "Bloody hell, Slayer, don't you knock?"

"It's my room." She moved to stand beside him, desperately avoiding the temptation to take him into her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel a lot better if everyone would stop asking me that."

"Well, you have to give us a break, Spike. It's kind of a shock."

"For no one more than me, pet."

"May I?" Buffy placed her hand on Spike's bare chest, reveling in the sound and feel of his heartbeat against her hand. "Its nice."

"Yes it is," he murmured. For the first time, Buffy could feel his hot breath against her face.

Buffy quickly backed away. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Too many thoughts rattling around."

He sighed and stared out the window.

"I don't understand. I thought you'd be happy."

"You've got me confused with the poof, pet. I liked being a vampire. I liked the power, the freedom..."

'The lack of conscience,' she thought but did not say.

"Now I'm weak, my senses dulled... so you tell me, what should I be happy about? Unless... " He turned to her and took her chin in his hand. "Could you love me like this?"

"Spike..." Buffy dropped her eyes.

"Answer the question, Buffy."

"You really should get your rest Spike." She started to leave but he still held her arm captive.

"Buffy..."

She turned her body back toward him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. His face had never seemed that sincere. Not even when he told her that he loved her.

"For?" she asked as the heat of his breath warmed her face.

"For everything," he whispered.

She impulsively reached up and touched his face, warm and damp from tears. "Goodnight Spike."

" 'Night luv."

**

"There isn't anything in the books here at the house, Buffy. I think we need to head into the magic shop." Willow said as she cracked an egg in the skillet and then picked out the shells that had fallen in.

"Yeah, okay." Buffy slumped on the stool. "Is he up yet?'

"Yeah, I'm up." Spike lacked his confident swagger as he slid onto the stool next to Buffy.

"Good morning, Spike," smiled Willow. "Omelette?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother, I already made one for Dawnie." 

"Yeah, okay then. Where is the little bit this morning?"

"Off to school," explained Willow.

"Harris take her?"

"Huh uh, friend of hers picked her up." 

"This a responsible friend?" 

"Janice." 

"Janice? As in set Dawnie up with a vampire, Janice?" 

"Don't worry. Her mom was driving." 

"S'okay then." 

Buffy found the situation disconcerting. Spike and Willow were chatting like a married couple. So she tried to inject a shot of normal. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Still human you mean?" He reached up and grabbed the cross around Buffy's neck. No smoke. "Fraid so."

"Maybe... we should call Tara, see if there was any magic involved." said Willow hopefully.

"I really think it had something to do with the demon ,Will."

"Oh." The redhead was crestfallen suddenly.

Spike shot Buffy a look. "No, I think it would be a good idea to call your friend. She might be able to do some kind of magic locator spell or something."

"Great. I'll have her meet us at the Magic Box. Your omelette, sir." She slid the omelette onto his plate and rushed upstairs to call Tara from her phone.

"Thanks Red." 

Buffy gave Spike a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"At least someone deserves to be happy." He shoved several forkfuls of egg into his mouth. 

"This is really hard for you isn't it?"

"What do you think?" He spat. "I'm going to got take a shower. I smell bad." He left his food half eaten and darted upstairs.

***

"Thank you for shopping at the Magic Box." Anya handed the customer his sack as Buffy, Spike and Willow came in. "Please return soon and buy more."

"Hey guys." She smiled warmly at her friends and then froze and redirected her gaze at Spike. "Wait a minute. Why isn't Spike smoking, Why aren't you smoking?"

"Human now." Spike headed to the table and slumped into a chair.

Anya, as usual was unfazed. "Neat. Join the club. Why is Spike human?"

"We don't know. We're here to do some research," explained Willow.

"We battled some demon last night. We're thinking it had something to do with it." said Buffy.

Xander entered the store. "Morning ladies. Spike? Decided to come crawling through the sewers to join our Scooby meeting?"

"No, you nitwit, I'm the cause of the blasted Scooby meeting."

"Spike's human now, honey, try to keep up." Anya patted her fiancée and smiled. Xander simply looked confused.

**

The research had already begun when Tara came in. Willow flashed a brilliant smile and Tara gave her a half grin. Tara made a beeline for Spike who was nonchalantly flipping through a book. 

"I brought you some things. Toothbrush, deodorant... you know stuff you might need now."

Spike was genuinely touched. "Thanks ducks."

"You should probably use that deodorant now," she teased.

Spike was shocked.

"Kidding." She asked everyone, "Any luck on the research?" .

"Not yet" said Willow, "we thought maybe you could do a locator spell, see if anyone put the whammy on Spike."

"I'll do whatever I can." Tara reached under the table and gave Spike's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Got it!" exclaimed Xander, "This ugly guy your man?"

Buffy looked at the picture. "That's our ugly guy."

"Mohra demon. His blood mixes with a vampires and it sort of purifies it and voila human evil dead."

"Is there a cure?" asked Spike

Xander scanned the page. "Huh uh. It appears your condition is permanent, liveboy."

"Bloody hell." He slumped down into his chair.

"It'll be ok," smiled Tara reassuringly.

Xander added, "Uh, Buff, one more thing. You said you killed this guy?"

"Yup."

"Well, you didn't."

"Xander, I decapitated him. He's definitely dead. Headlessness tends to do that."

"Not unless you busted his little jewel thingy power center. You've still got a Mohra demon running around Sunnydale. A stronger but still equally ugly Mohra demon."

"Well we better kill 'em before he gets his mitts on any other innocent vampires." said Spike.

"According to this, he's after Buffy." Anya said reading over Xander's shoulder.

"You are so not going." Buffy said to Spike.

Willow asked, "Why's it after Buffy?"

Spike insisted, "Like hell I'm not. S'not like I'm gonna fry in the sun now is it?"

"Isn't that the truth?" said Anya. "Its always Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. What about us? Aren't we special enough to warrant an assassin?"

"You don't have the strength you used to." said Buffy.

"She's a warrior, Will. That's what it targets." explained Xander.

"I can still fight. I'm going," insisted Spike.

"I could be a warrior," Anya said to no one in particular, "I just don't want to."

"Call yourself 'Mister not Going'.." Buffy insisted, her hands on her hips.

"I prefer to be a Capitalist." Anya explained.

"Try and stop me," Spike said as he left the Magic Box. 

While Anya continued mumbling under her breath about the power of the dollar, and Buffy conferred with Xander, Willow turned to Tara. "Do you want to have dinner tonight at the house. Dawn would love to see you."

Tara considered before answering, " Um, Sure. That would be... that would be nice."

**

Buffy caught up to him about halfway down the block. "Xander said it'll head somewhere salty."

Spike didn't give Buffy as much as a sideways glance when he asked, "The beach?" 

"Probably."

"Great, Maybe I'll get a tan while I'm at it."

"I still don't like this, Spike."

He finally stopped walking and turned to her with indignation, "Well you are not the boss of me."

Buffy threw her hands up to her mouth, "Oh my God, you ate Dawn."

"I didn't... " Spike continued his beach ward trek, "you know you think you're funny, but you're not."

"I am funny. I'm wicked funny."

**

Buffy stopped to shake the sand out of her shoe. "I hope big ugly is around here somewhere."

"Harris said it needed salt to rejuvenate right?"

She slid her foot back into her shoe. "Yep, so he should be around here... Down."

She threw Spike to the ground and went after the marauding Mohra demon. They fought blow for blow until the Mohra picked Buffy and tossed her twenty feet down the beach. Spike went after the Mohra. With one punch to the eye, Spike was down. .He picked himself back up and went for the demon again. The Mohra was more powerful but Spike was quicker. He punched at the power center between its eyes, several times, each time avoiding the Mohra's return blow. As Buffy ran back into battle he twisted the Mohra's arm behind its back attempting to hold the demon for Buffy. Instead the Mohra flipped Spike over its head knocking Buffy down with the ex-vampire's body. Quickly, Spike grabbed the demon's leg and yanked it out from under him. The Mohra was flat on its back. Buffy scrambled to her feet and stomped on the jewel, shattering it. 

Spike looked up to see Buffy's hand reaching down to him to help him up. "Come on Spike, let's go home and get some ice on that eye." 

**

Spike's mood through dinner had been sullen and he only managed to show a small amount of joy over the chocolate cream pie that Tara had bought from a local bakery. He had retreated to the back porch for a cigarette as soon as the meal had ended. Willow, Tara and Dawn were having an animated conversation over their desert. Buffy, however was distracted. Despite herself, Buffy found herself exiting the house through the screen door. 

"Those things'll kill you, you know." Buffy said as she sat down beside Spike on the back porch.

Spike took another puff of his cigarette. "I should be so lucky."

"Please don't talk like that." she murmured. 

Buffy raised her eyes to see that Spike was regarding her with that annoying, penetrating gaze of his. They stared at each other for several seconds until Spike broke eye contact. He snuffed his cigarette out on the porch.

"Red seems happy," he said as he flicked the butt out into the yard.

"Yeah. Well, Tara is here. Tends to make her one with the happy."

"Mmm, I'm rooting for those two crazy kids." Spike gave a slight smile.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. When Buffy could stand it no longer she asked, "How's the eye?" 

"It'll be all right. I've had worse beatings." He looked slyly at her.

Ignoring the comment she said, "You know, you did really well today for..." she paused

"For a human? You can say it."

"Yeah, for a human." She awarded Spike a rare smile which she expected to lighten the mood. Instead, Spike grew more sullen. 

"Nearly got us both killed."

"But you didn't. We're fine."

"Yeah," he sighed, "fine."

She resisted the urge to draw him in to her arms. Cocky Spike was exciting and sexy, but despondent Spike was heartbreaking. "I'm sorry, Spike."

"Sorry for what, luv?"

"Sorry you're so unhappy. Is there anything I can do?"

Spike raised his eyebrow at her.

"I mean anything other than, you know, that." 

Spike chuckled at her.

"You're getting a second chance Spike."

"Don't really deserve it though, do I?"

"Why do you say that?"

He stood and paced around the yard "God you have no idea. No idea of the things I've done."

"Yes I do." She hung her head. "You did some of them to me."

"Bloody hell," he whispered.

"But I've forgiven you Spike. For everything."

He stopped in front of her. "Why? Why would you?"

"Because of the things you did for me that were decidedly un-evil. You protected my mother, my sister..."

"Don't think for a minute that I did those things out of the goodness of my heart, Slayer. My motives were completely selfish." 

"Spike," she insisted, looking deep into his blue eyes. "You're forgiven." 

"Well that's all fine and good that you've forgiven me Slayer, because you are the only one who can."

"What do you...?"

Spike dropped his hands onto her shoulders. Their faces were centimeters apart. Buffy reveled in the warmth of his breath even as he hissed, "Because the rest of my victims are dead, Buffy. They're dead because I killed them. Over a hundred years of death by my hands. Who's going to forgive me for that?"

"I do." She found herself leaning in for a kiss.

Instead, Spike stood and glared down at her, "I'm sorry, luv, but that's not good enough."

"You're pissed at me?" she seethed. "This isn't my fault." 

"Oh, but it is. Everything is your fault. You made me love you. Made me care about your kid sis, the Scoobies. Your damn soul infected me, and now I've got one of my own, eating me up inside. Newsflash, pet. I don't want it." He stormed past her, into the house.

**

It was a long night for Buffy, and it wasn't just because her little sister was a kicker. She was sure that even with her Slayer strength that she would be sporting some shin bruises from Dawn's nocturnal soccer practice. 

The reason for the sleeplessness was the blond ex-vampire in the next bedroom. All night she had mentally gone through the reasons why it was a bad idea to climb into bed with him. Evil and vampire were obviously off the list. But really depressed and way broody were making a quick entrance into the number one and number two spots. Of course she could comfort him. "Bad Buffy" she had silently berated herself. So as soon as the sun came up she bounded down the stairs, removing the temptation to crawl into her own bed with her ex-lover. She was surprised to see Willow up as well, making pancakes.

"Morning, Will." 

"Good morning." Willow sang out.

"You're all glowy."

"I am?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely glowy. I'm expecting cartoon bluebirds to start flying around."

Willow continued to silently beam. 

It took very little for Buffy to figure out the source of her friend's giddiness. "It was nice having Tara here last night."

"It was wasn't it?"

"So you think you guys can work things out?"

"I want to. I really want to."

"Buffy!!!" called Dawn. She ran down the stairs. "He's gone. Spike's gone."

**

Cordelia Chase dramatically strode through the front door of the Hyperion. Her long legs covered the distance to the front counter quickly, her brown hair blowing out behind her as she walked. 

"Cordy, I thought you were on vacation with the Groosalug," asked Gunn as he sat a little farther away from the tall, thin brunette next to him.

"So do not want to talk about it. Where is he?" She looked around the hotel lobby.

"Angel?" asked Fred, pretending that she had not been snuggling with Gunn on the job.

"No stupid, my little bundle of love."

Gunn smiled in understanding. "Connor is upstairs with Lorne. "said Gunn

Cordy pouted.

"I'm sure they will be down soon," said Fred with her slight Texas accent.

Wesley came out of his office and stopped in shock when he saw Cordelia. "Cordelia, I thought you were..."

She held her hand up to him like a demented Supreme. "Don't want to talk about it."

The front door opened and with a rush of air Spike rushed into the hotel. Cordelia grabbed a crossbow from behind the counter.

"Where is he?" asked Spike, out of breath.

Cordy calmly pointed the crossbow at him. Gunn, Wes and Fred stood there, slightly shocked. "I'm not afraid to use this Spike, get out."

Spike rolled his eyes. "I need to see him."

"Who's that?" asked Gunn.

"Spike, Vampire, Evil." Cordelia explained.

"Cool." Gunn went back to his morning newspaper.

"Get out Spike," spat Cordy.

"I need to see Angel."

"Well, you're not gonna."

A deep voice echoed through the lobby. "Hello, William."

Spike looked desperately at the vampire that had stalked to the middle of the lobby to stand before him. "I need your help."

"I can see that." Angel placed his hand on Spike's shoulder and steered him out of the lobby. "Wes, we'll be using your office."

"All... All right." he stammered.

They went in and closed the door.

"If he's a big bad vamp, why didn't Angel stake him?" asked Gunn

"I don't know." said Cordy as she pressed her ear against the door. Gunn & Fred quickly followed suit.

"Some modicum of maturity would be too much to ask, I suppose?" begged Wesley.

"Yes, it would," said Cordy

**

Angel sat behind Wesley's desk with his elbow propping his head up. In Spike's opinion he was taking the entire matter way to casually. "How did it happen?"

"Demon, its blood mixed with mine, and poof, instant human"

"Mohra demon," nodded Angel.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"Long story."

Spike paused for a second before he asked. "I need you to turn me back."

"Not gonna happen." Angel scoffed.

"Please," Spike said angrily. "I can't ask anyone else."

"You've been given a second chance..."

"And I don't want it. Now turn me back."

"I can't," sighed Angel

"You won't" Spike accused.

"You're right, I won't"

"You owe me! The thing with Dru…" 

"Spike, you had me tortured! The way I figure, we're even." 

Spike stood and paced around the room. "I can't live like this."

"You have a chance to come to terms with all you've done."

"I can't live with it, damn you. Turn me back!" With the last word, Spike swept several books off of Wesley's desk.

"I can help you Spike..."

"Damn right you can."

"But not like that."

"I can't... " Spike stopped tearing through the room and quietly stated, "I can't protect her like this."

Stung, Angel didn't answer. But he didn't give Spike any indication how close he was to breaking through Angel's defenses.

"Turn me back."

"No."

He grabbed Angel by the shirt. "Turn me back," he yelled.

Angel didn't answer.

"Turn me back... Turn me back." He shook Angel hysterically. With his former strength he could have tossed Angel across the room but now he was as effective as a petulant child. Tears were streaming down his face when Buffy crept into the room.

"Don't. Please don't," she quietly begged Angel

"Bloody hell." Spike slumped into Wes's chair. "How'd you find me?"

"Wasn't too hard. Couldn't go to any vamp in Sunnydale, they'd drain you dry."

"What do you care?" he snapped.

Patiently she stated, "I care."

"You said it yourself, Slayer. You don't love me. You can't."

Angel watched their exchange until Buffy asked, "Angel would you give us a minute alone, please?"

Angel nodded and left the room.

"Spike..."

Spike stood again and began to stalk around the room once more. "No. No more, Slayer. No more of your condescending bullshit."

"I'm trying to help."

"I don't want it," he spat, "I don't want your bloody help. All I want is his help."

"He won't do it."

Spike changed tactics and began to plead. "He might if you ask him to." Spike moved close to her, breathing on her face. He murmured, "Please Slayer. Ask him to."

His proximity was making it hard for her to breathe and harder to refuse him. She whispered, "No."

He quickly grew angry again. "Damn you to hell! Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?"

"I know this is hard."

"You don't know anything you stupid bitch!"

Buffy instinctually did what she always did when Spike pissed her off. She decked him. But this time instead of hitting her back, he slammed into Wes's desk and crumpled to the floor.

Angel burst in the door. "What the? You hit him?"

"It was instinct!" she explained.

"You can't go around hitting humans, Buffy. He doesn't have the strength to take it."

"I forgot!"

Angel looked at her with disbelief. "Well, you could have killed him!"

"I'm sorry. Jeez. He's gonna be ok, right?" She asked as Angel tended to Spike.

"Cordy, get her out of here. Gunn, Wes, help me get him upstairs."

**

"Hey." Tara said as she opened her door to reveal a red headed ex-witch.

"Hey. Can I?" asked Willow, gesturing inside.

"Yes, of course, come in. Um, how's Spike?"

"Oh, big running away drama, but he's ok. Buffy thinks he's with Angel in LA. She went after him."

"I hope Angel can help him." Tara said sincerely

"I think he can. You've been awfully nice to him."

"I feel sorry for him. Plus he helped me out once. You know, by punching me in the nose."

Willow smiled. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

"I haven't" 

Willow took a deep breath. "This thing with Spike has got me thinking. About second chances? And I know that I really don't deserve one, but I'd like one. A second chance, I mean. With you?"

"Willow..."

"I know I did a horrible thing and I'm so, so sorry, Tara. And I'd love to say I'll never hurt you again, but people that love each other sometimes hurt each other. And I still love you. So much. Can we please try?"

"We can try... but I need to go slow."

"Of course, slow is good." Willow was beaming.

"I need to learn to trust you again."

"So where do we start?" Willow looked at her former lover with intense hope.

"How about dinner?"

"Dinner! Dinner's good. Dinner's the most important meal of the day. Wait, that's breakfast.. but dinner's darned important. And lunch? Gotta have lunch."

"Sweetie, you're babbling."

"I am. I'll stop now."

"That's ok, I kind of like it when you babble."

**

Buffy sulked on the bench of the courtyard. She was angry and guilty and she hated it. Her reverie was interrupted by a sweetly accented voice. "Coffee?"

"Thank you." Buffy took the simmering mug from the wisp of a girl. "Fred, right?"

"Yeah, Fred." She smiled sweetly at Buffy, "Its decaf. Didn't think you needed more adrenaline pumping through you, you know."

"Thanks." Buffy half-smiled.

"So you're Buffy? Ex-dead, ex-girlfriend, Buffy?"

"That would be me," she sighed.

"Neat. How are you?"

Buffy regarded Fred. "Ok, all things considered."

"Spike, human. Always thought that Angel..."

Buffy interrupted. "Yeah so did I."

Angel strode into the courtyard and placed a hand on Fred's shoulder. "Fred? Would you leave us alone?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." She gave Buffy's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she went inside.

"How is he?" Buffy asked while staring intently at her cup of coffee.

"Concussion. Cordelia's looking after him."

"Cordelia playing nursemaid?" Buffy raised her eyebrow at Angel. 

"Actually, she's pretty good at it." Angel paused, fearing Buffy's reaction to what he had to say next. "Spike's gonna stay here a while Buffy."

"No, I'm taking him home."

"No offense, but you and the Scoobies aren't prepared to deal with this."

"Anya..."

"Might be able to help him adjust to the human condition, but not with the sudden emergence of a soul. A hundred and twenty five years of guilt, Buffy. He needs someone who can help him weed through it. Buffy, you have to trust me."

Buffy took a deep breath and conceded "I trust you."

"Buffy?" This pause was longer than the last "Are you in love with him?"

She shook her head. 

"But he loves you."

She nodded.

"And so you feel that he's your responsibility."

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"He needs some time Buffy. Take a room tonight. I'll have Gunn drive you home in the morning." 

**

"You took my sister to Vegas?" Buffy asked the other inhabitants of the Magic Box incredulously.

"Well, they needed witnesses," explained Willow, "And I couldn't leave her alone at the house."

Buffy turned to Xander and Anya. "I still can't believe you guys eloped."

"I've seen the bridesmaids dresses, Buff, be grateful, be very grateful," whispered Willow

"Well. Xander told me about Vegas, and I was like. I'm there, wedding shmedding. You know that in Vegas, you give them some money and they turn it into more money?" Anya asked giddily.

"Only if you win, honey." Xander patted his bride's arm.

"But I did! I won a lot. We're buying a house."

Buffy gasped, "you won enough to buy a house?"

"Yes, we did. Oh and here's ten thousand dollars, for you."

Buffy moved to take the check, which Anya wouldn't release. Each girl stood holding an end in a ridiculous face off until Xander warned, "An... "

Anya released the check with a flourish. Buffy stared at it, "I forgive you for taking my sister to Vegas."

"I thought you might." said Xander.

Willow leaned and whispered to Xander, "Still haven't told her that your Dad pulled the plug on the cash when he met her 'family'?"

"Didn't see the need... she's happy," Xander whispered back as he watched his bride rummage through her purse.

"Oh, and here's a picture of the Elvis impersonator who married us. He's name is Ramon."

"He was so cool." said Dawn.

Anya continued, "And we saw the gay men with the big cats."

"Seigfried and Roy," explained Xander.

Anya said to Willow. "You should get a cat."

"I have a cat."

"I've never seen a cat."

"She's shy."

"Then you should get a better cat. One that jumps through fiery hoops and stuff. You could make a fortune selling tickets to something like that."

**

One Week Later

"I'm going out." Spike said as he leapt across the lobby.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Wes.

Spike turned to Wes, his hand already on the doorknob. "Its broad daylight, no danger in me getting a suck job, is there?"

"Let him go Wes," insisted Angel. "By the way, could you pick up my blood for me? I'll write down the address."

Spike made a face.

"Oh like you haven't been drinking the stuff for the past hundred years or so," scoffed Gunn

"Ring the back door, they'll have it ready for me."

**

Spike was never as polite as Angel was, instead of ringing, he let himself in the back door of the butcher's shop. He stopped when he heard voices. 

"Isn't this kind of odd?"

"For fifty thou, I'll do odd."

"But why does that Morganstern chick want us to spike pig's blood with someone's lab work? 'Connor Angel' weird last name."

"Morgan, Lilah Morgan."

"Whatever, she's quite a dish..."

Spike snuck out and ran back to the Hyperion

**

Spike ran through the lobby when he saw Angel holding a cup of blood. Just as Angel raised it to his lips Spike yelled, "Don't drink that!" Spike knocked the blood out of Angel's hand. Blood went flying everywhere.

"Hey!" yelled Angel.

"You are cleaning that up Mister," Cordy shook her finger at Spike.

Still winded Spike asked, "Who's Lilah Morgan?"

"Where did you hear about her?" asked Angel.

"At the butcher's shop. They're spiking your blood with your kid's."

Fred snatched what was left of the blood from Angel's grasp.

"I'll analyze this."

"That explains why Connor's been smelling..."

"Like lunch?" finished Spike.

"Yeah." Angel said sheepishly.

"Blood, the third part of the prophecy," murmured Wesley. 

"What prophecy?" asked Cordy.

"The one I believe our friend Spike has just averted."

**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hmmm?" Spike turned to see Cordelia. She joined him on the courtyard bench.

"The sunset," she explained.

"Bleeding lovely."

"You did a good thing."

"Everything gonna be all right?" Spike surprised himself when he realized that he really cared.

"Yeah, I think so. Angel's a little creeped out and well, pissed. But Wes thinks you really screwed up Wolfram and Hart's plans."

"Which was to turn Angel's kid into a snack? You need to fill me in on these Wolfram and Hart people."

"Well, if you're gonna live in LA, its probably a good idea."

"Hey," Gunn interrupted, "Wes and Angel are knee deep in prophecies, so they gave us the night off."

"We're gonna get food." smiled Fred.

"Food?" asked Spike.

"Yeah" said Gunn, "You two come along."

Cordelia looked Spike up & down

"What?"

"Tomorrow, makeover."

"Bloody Hell."

**

The employees at Angel Investigations were enjoying a dozen donuts when Gavin walked through the doors of the Hyperion. They all turned to him, amazed at his impertinence.

Spike took in the sharply dressed attorney and asked, "Who's this guy?"

"Lawyer. Evil." explained Cordy.

Gavin took his opportunity to look over the new meat. "William the Bloody. So the rumors are true then?"

"What are you doing here?" seethed Angel.

"I need to talk to you."

Angel gestured toward the office.

"Not here."

**

Gavin took in the view from the roof before he said, "My apologies about your son. Lilah has a lot to answer for."

"What do you want, Gavin?" seethed Angel with little patience. He found Gavin's apology ridiculous. They were using his son to manipulate him and that was unforgivable.

"I want to warn you. About what Lilah has planned next."

"Why would you want to help me?" Angel's voice was tinged with distrust.

"Lilah's objectives and the firm's aren't the same is this case. She has been so blinded by her hatred of you that she has lost sight of Wolfram and Hart's real goals."

"Which are? Besides general evil doing.."

"Angel. I'm here to talk about Lilah. She's looking for something called the Key. Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"No" growled Angel.

"Well, it's powerful and I want to make sure she doesn't get her hands on it."

"I'll be on the lookout then." Angel snarled. 

"Good."

Angel stalked away. Gavin picked up his cell phone and dialed out. "Its me. Yes he got the message. Plan B is in motion, we should have the Slayer soon. The Shaman has concluded his preparation for Plan A, I trust? Good, then Angel's granchilde and the Slayer should be having some very interesting dreams."

**

"William, a word?" Spike stopped eating his donut midbite and followed wordlessly as Angel led Spike into the sewers. "Who else knows the truth about Dawn?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike crossed his arms across his chest. He wouldn't reveal Dawn's secret, not even to Angel.

"Spike, I know about the Key. Buffy told me."

"And who did you tell?" accused Spike.

"No one. This stays between you and me."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Because Dawn is in danger."

**

Spike stood under her window, as he often had. Her face appeared from behind the glass and she smiled at him and then disappeared. He strode confidently toward the front porch, knowing she would come out to greet him.

She flew through the door and into his arms. "Oh God, I've missed you!"

"Buffy," he said reverently. "I love you so much."

She ran her hand through his golden hair, no longer stiff and slicked back. She reveled in the warmth of his touch. "Never leave me again."

"Never," he promised as he held her tight in his embrace.

"My sweet William." Buffy murmured

The body that he held in his arms grew cold and a familiar voice whispered, "My pretty Spike."

Spike pushed Drusilla away.

"Did you think she'd love you Spike? You silly boy. I'm the only one who ever has. But now you have betrayed me, made the poor moon cry and she says that you must be punished."

Drusilla plunged a stake into Spike's chest. His eyes widened in horror as blood soaked through his shirt.

"Silly boy, don't bleed everywhere, just turn to dust and float away."

"I'm human," he croaked.

"No, my love, you are a killer." Drusilla blew a kiss at Spike and he disintegrated into dust and blew away.

**

Spike woke with a start in his bed at the Hyperion.

Parched and glistening with sweat, he dressed and headed downstairs.

He quickly downed a glass of water and was pouring himself another when he heard Angel's voice beside him.

"Nightmare?"

"Bloody awful one."

"They'll get better."

"Before they get worse?"

**

"Buffy?" Dawn called, pulling Buffy from her dream.

"Dawnie?" 

Buffy's sister was at her bedside, smoothing the hair on Buffy's head. "You were yelling in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"Just a nightmare."

"Do you want me to stay with you like Mom used to?"

Buffy scooted over and let her baby sister crawl into bed with her.

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes that helps."

"No," she said, knowing the dream would upset her sister. "Just stay with me Dawnie."

End of Part One.


	2. Moonlight and Mohra part two

Moonlight and Mohra

By: Larilyn

Rating: PG-13

Timeline: Takes place after the Buffy ep "As You Were," and the Angel ep "Loyalty". "Hell's Bells" and "Sleep Tight" haven't happened and won't happen in this little fic-verse.

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Mutant Enemy and UPN, blah, blah, blah. Angel belongs to Mutant Enemy and the WB, yada, yada, yada. Its Joss's toy box; I'm just raiding it for fun.

Summary: Spike encounters a Mohra demon and poof, he's human. Who will he run to? Maybe Buffy, maybe not.

Classification: S/B, some W/T

Notes: I want a crossover!! So I figured if Joss wasn't gonna give me one, I'd make one myself. And while I'm at it, I'll make everyone live happily ever after, because that's what fanfic is for.

If you missed Part One you're gonna be confused. Here's a quick rundown. Spike has been infected by a Mohra demon and now he's human. He's run to LA for some help from Angel. Mucho thanks to Ashleigh for the beta.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Buffy walked down the corridor that she knew somehow led to Spike. She crept through the door to his room. He was asleep amongst a plethora of white silk pillows and a white silk sheet covered the lower half of his body.

She watched his bare chest rise and fall with every breath he took. His skin was darker than she remembered it, touched by the sun now, as it hadn't been for over a hundred years. His hair was darker too, and a riot of waves were mussed by the pillow.

He opened his eyes. Blinking twice, he sat up and croaked in a voice that was fresh from a deep sleep, "Buffy?"

She went to him. She sat on his bed and caressed his cheek. He leaned into it like a kitten craving affection. She ran her hand down his chest. It was so warm, so different from the Spike she had known.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and drew her in for a warm, passionate kiss. 

They parted; gasping for air, for they both needed it now. He leaned his forehead against hers and begged, "Buffy, say my name."

"Spike," she breathed.

"No..." he shook his head.

She bestowed him with her most brilliant lover's smile, "William."

He gasped and dove again for her mouth. He broke their kiss too soon for Buffy, but he placated her by placing his warm lips on her throat. "I've missed you." he murmured into her skin.

"I've missed you too."

"Have you?" he continued to place warm kisses along her neck.

"Then why did you drive me away, Buffy? Why do you drive your lovers away?" His lips became cold and Buffy pushed him away.

His tan was replaced by the pale white of death, his hair was no longer endearingly mussed, but slicked back. 

Suddenly, they were no longer in his room. They were in a Sunnydale cemetery. Spike's cemetery. He was dressed all in black complete with the duster he had stolen from a murdered Slayer.

Drusilla came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Give her what she deserves my pretty Spike."

Spike lunged forward and vamped out. Buffy felt him grab her, but she did not resist. She simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his fangs biting into her.

*****

Tara was at the stove diligently cooking when Buffy lumbered into the kitchen. It only took a quick glance for Tara to assess, "Sweetie you look awful."

"Nightmare." Buffy plopped herself down on the stool.

"Slayer dream?"

"God I hope not."

Tara paused before she delicately asked, "Was it about Spike?"

"My dreams usually are," scoffed Buffy, "But most of the time they're you know, pleasant. Like when I dream about Mel Gibson."

Tara smiled in understanding, "Gillian Anderson."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at her friend, "Thing for redheads?"

Tara just shrugged. Buffy drifted off into thought. Tara reassured her, "Buffy, I'm sure that if anything has happened, Angel will call."

"I know. I know. Silly to worry. Bad Buffy."

Tara plopped a plate of pancakes in front of Buffy.

"Ooh, funny shapes." Buffy cooed.

"I thought you could use funny shapes."

"Have I mentioned how happy I am that you moved back in?"

"Once or twice."

*****

Cordy wasn't afraid to voice her opinion of her friend's appearance as he came down the stairs into the lobby. "My God, William, you look like hell. Nightmare?"

Spike nodded.

"Was it the one where Buffy stakes you, or the one where Drusilla bites you, or the one where Drusilla stakes you?"

"The one where I bite Buffy." He slumped down into the chair at Cordelia's desk.

"Hmm, an exciting new plot twist." She sat on the edge of her desk and handed Spike a cup of coffee. "Pretty bad huh?"

"Pretty bad."

"How about I make you some breakfast? I can make... well I can make toast." she grinned.

Spike smiled at his friend and then stared down at the desk in front of him. "Cordelia?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Do you think she thinks about me?"

"Buffy? Well, I would. But I'm biased. I think you are pretty wonderful. " It was strange in a way, to see the formerly arrogant vampire become a sometimes insecure human.

"Thanks luv."

*****

Buffy staked the vamp with a flourish, "Welcome to Sunnydale," she said as the dust blew away in the breeze.

"Bravo." Buffy turned to see the woman clapping her hands with giddy excitement. "Quite a lovely performance, like Pavarotti but with little bits of death. I see why my boy is so enamored with you."

Buffy kept her stake in hand, "Drusilla..."

"I came on behalf of the bogeymen in the expensive suits to tell you that like all stars in the sky, soon you will be forever. You and my pretty Spike."

"Off the Haldol again, Drusilla?"

"You will be the moon's paramour, little Slayer. As soon as I have my way with that naughty boy of mine. And I'll bring my Angel back as well. "

Buffy was hit by a vampire from behind.

"Don't kill her, she must be a thread in my tapestry."

By the time Buffy had dusted the vamp, Drusilla was gone.

*****

Fred and Spike came through the Hyperion doors arm and arm laughing. Spike abruptly stopped when he saw Buffy standing there.

Buffy took him in. He looked amazing. His hair was no longer bleached nearly white, it was a golden blonde very similar to hers. Instead of slicked back it was slightly mussed and wavy. He was wearing blue jeans and white sneakers. His bright blue silk shirt brought out the blue in his eyes. He topped it off with the familiar leather duster.

"Slayer what are you doing here?"

She pleaded. "I need your help."

Spike was shocked to see her there and they stared at each other in silence.

Fred broke the uncomfortable tension. "I'm going to go to my room. Goodnight William." She gave Spike a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"G'night pet," he murmured to Fred. He gestured for Buffy to have a seat and asked, "So?"

"You look good, Spike."

"Oh." He looked down and took in his wardrobe. "Makeover courtesy of Cordelia."

"She always had good taste."

Spike gingerly sat down next to her. "What brings you to the City of Angels Slayer?"

Buffy nervously began to ramble, "We need you in Sunnydale. You don't have to come... Angel said he would... I mean if you couldn't... but its really you...."

He stopped her, "What are you babbling about?"

Buffy took a deep breath and spit out, "Its Drusilla. She's back."

Spike was up in an instant. "I'll drive"

*****

Buffy took in her surroundings. Spike's DeSoto was cleaned to a polish. The black tint on his windows was washed away, since it was no longer necessary.

"What are we listening to?" She complained.

"The Sex Pistols."

"They're awful." She stuck her tongue out in distaste.

Spike sighed in frustration. "They're legendary."

"Don't you have anything else?"

"Glove box."

Buffy sifted through the tapes. "The Ramones, The Violent Femmes, Ooh, Janis Joplin."

Buffy popped the tape in. They listened in companionable silence for several minutes before Buffy observed, "You seem... better. Happier."

"Happier?"

"Yeah, its good to see you happy, Spike." She gave him a shy smile.

"And you? Are you happy, Buffy?" She caught his gaze and it searched her, until he had to turn his eyes back to the road.

Buffy fished for information, telling herself, but not really believing that it had nothing to do with jealousy. "So you and um, Fred? Are you?" 

"No, she's Gunn's lady. She's just helping me expand my taste buds. You wouldn't believe how much that little bit can eat."

"She called you William."

"They all call me William. Cept Lorne. Calls me Billy Bob. Does it to annoy me."

Buffy laughed, "I like him already."

"Don't worry, Slayer, he can't come close to annoying me as much as you do."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"Think nothing of it." He smiled

They smiled at each other in silence until it became uncomfortable and Buffy felt compelled to speak, "I'm glad LA is treating you well."

"As well as can be expected, Slayer. For a non Hellmouth they certainly have there hands full with the evil. How's the Platelet?"

"She's good. She appreciates all the letters." Again, Buffy fought the surge of jealousy rising up in her. She hadn't heard from Spike in three months, but he had written her baby sister faithfully.

"She's really all right? She's not just trying to keep me from worrying."

"She's fine. We can handle Dawn."

"Didn't say you couldn't, Slayer. She's a handful, is all."

She started to let the jealousy get to her and it came out as a typical Buffy defense mechanism, sarcasm. "We're fine, we're all fine. I certainly don't need parenting advice from an ex dead, ex evil guy." 

"Don't say I didn't offer."

Buffy stared out the window the rest of the way to Sunnydale. She thought about saying 'We miss you,' but she didn't.

*****

Spike instinctively knew where Drusilla would be. She wanted him to find her so she would be somewhere obvious. Spike and Buffy headed toward the old factory. At Spike's insistence, Buffy hid in the stairway as Spike went to face his sire.

With no preamble Drusilla emerged from the shadows and said to her childe, "Miss Edith told me you were in a pickle my Spike."

Spike went to Dru and took her in his arms. "She was right, pet."

Dru ran her hands through Spike's hair. "My sweet Spike, Granddaddy wouldn't help you. He wouldn't help Grandmother either."

"But you will, won't you Dru?" he whispered.

"Drusilla will make it all be right again."

Dru kissed Spike on the forehead, the nose and then the mouth. As they pulled apart, Buffy heard Spike murmur, "And we'll tear a path across the continent."

"Yes, my Spike."

"My Black Beauty."

Drusilla vamped and dug her fangs into Spike's neck. He had a look of pure ecstasy on his face and Buffy's heart sank. She was frozen watching the erotic spectacle. She didn't notice the stake in Spike's hand. He plunged it through Drusilla's back into her heart. Buffy was still frozen in place as she watched Dru disintegrate away.

Spike swayed, barely able to stand. He croaked, "Buffy..."

She leapt into action, catching him before he collapsed onto the ground. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No, a nice rare steak and I'll be fine, Luv."

"Spike..."

"Don't argue, Slayer."

"All right William," she conceded gently, "I'll take you home"

*****

"Willow?" Buffy called out as they entered the house.

Spike was deposited on the couch as Buffy hovered over him, still pressing her hand to his neck, to staunch the bleeding.

Willow, Tara and Dawn came out of the kitchen.

"Spike?" Dawn worriedly rushed to him.

"I'm all right Nibblet. Just a flesh wound." he reassured the girl.

"I'll get the bandages," said Tara

Buffy went in to bossy mode. "Will, Dawnie, get some vegetable juice out of the fridge and cook him up some meat."

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" asked Dawn.

"No, hon, I'm fine." Spike insisted, "Just need some rest."

"Come on Dawnie," Willow herded Dawn into the kitchen.

Tara came down the stairs with the first aid kit as the phone rang.

Willow called from the kitchen, "Buffy? Its Cordelia."

"Tara?" 

"I'll take care of him Buffy," Tara volunteered, "I'm sure Cordelia's worried about Spike."

Tara tenderly cared for Spike's wound.

"Ouch." she said sympathetically examining the bite.

"Looks worse then it feels."

"It looks awful."

"Then it looks exactly how it feels," he smirked, "So, you and Red, are you?"

Tara bestowed a smile upon him; "We're working things out. I moved back in."

"Good. She loves you, you know." Spike's blue eyes met Tara's.

"I know," she said quietly.

Spike stretched his limbs out on the couch. "Work things out then, you both deserve some happiness."

"So do you."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Did you, um think about letting Dru?..."

Tara could see Spike examining the evening's events. "Yeah, for a minute, I did."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Thanks Wic... Tara."

"Your welcome, William."

The smiled at each other in friendship when they heard Buffy exclaim, "Well, you can tell Angel to kiss my..."

"Buffy!" Willow interrupted in shock.

"What is it, Slayer?" he called from the couch.

Spike attempted to rise when Tara grasped his arm; "You shouldn't get up"

"I'm all right pet."

He went into the kitchen, lightly supported by Tara. "What is it?"

Willow had snatched the phone from Buffy and was explaining, "Sorry Cordy, she's just a little wiggy about Spike. No he's gonna be all right, really. He's a few quarts shy but we'll patch him right up."

"What's going on?" Spike insisted.

"Cordelia had some kind of vision. Some nonsense about demons and a Wolfman."

"Wolfram? Wolfram and Hart?"

Buffy nodded.

"I have to go," Spike went back to the living room and grabbed his duster from the floor where Tara had deposited it.

"You aren't in any condition to go." Buffy called from the kitchen.

"William, please, Buffy's right. You can't drive back right now," a concerned Tara asserted as Spike headed back to the kitchen.

"Give me the phone Red."

Willow handed it over and Spike talked to Cordelia.

"He's not going anywhere." Buffy crossed her arms in defiance.

"I'm leaving," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Fine then, I'm going with you."

"No, you are not."

She raced into the living room and snatched his keys and in front of Spike, dropped them into her blouse.

"Don't think I won't go in after them, Slayer," he growled.

"Excuse me! Minors and lesbians present. We really don't need to see any, you know frolicking, of any kind, ever." insisted Willow. " Hey, I have a crazy idea. Why don't we all go? That way, Spike can go kill the Wolfman and we can make sure he gets there safe and sound. Its not Oz is it? Cuz I can't kill Oz?"

"Wolfram & Hart. Its a law firm." Spike explained patiently.

"Oh, I don't have a problem killing lawyers, count me in."

"I'm sure Angel could use the extra hands," said Tara. 

"Cool, I'll drive," said Dawn.

"No, you will stay at Harris's" Spike growled and gestured to Willow. "Give the keys to Red, she can drive."

"Wait," exclaimed Willow. "First, drink your V8."

He growled at her, but she only shoved the drink at him.

"Growly, doesn't work anymore, non vampire guy." Willow teased.

"It just isn't the same without the bumpies," insisted Buffy.

Tara gave him a sympathetic stricken look.

"Can't I please go?" begged Dawn.

"She could stay at the hotel..." volunteered Willow.

"No!" cried out Spike. "She stays with Harris, he and the missus are going to hide her."

"Why do we need to hide her?" asked Buffy

"Because Wolfram & Hart are looking for the Key, " he admitted.

"The Key?" asked Dawn in horror.

"Look at me Nibblet." Spike grabbed both of her arms. "I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. These people have no idea that you are their bloody Key. And I aim to keep it that way. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"I'll protect you, no matter what."

He turned to Buffy; "We'll drop her off on the way out of town. I'd love to take those bastards out, once and for all."

*****

Willow and Tara occupied the front seat of the Desoto so Buffy was forced to share the back with Spike. "Why do these people want my sister?"

"They want to harness the Key's energy, use it to bring on the end of days or some nonsense. I don't know exactly how."

Buffy looked at him funny.

"Look, the mystical scroll deciphering nonsense is Wesley's job. I just swing a sword at whoever they tell me the bad guys are. Besides, its not our immediate concern."

"Excuse me? The safety of my baby sister is not our immediate concern?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Slayer. Wolfram & Hart don't even know that the Key is human, let alone that she's your kid sis."

"So, what is our immediate concern then?"

"Demons. Nasty ones to hear Cordy tell it."

"You don't actually fight do you? I mean, you could get hurt, or killed, or both."

"Your concern is touching. I think I may cry."

"Have I mentioned how much I dislike you?"

"Not in a long while. Kind of missed it to tell the truth. And yes. I do fight. So do Wes & Gunn. We ordinary humans can be a resilient lot."

"It just seems a little irresponsible of Angel..."

"No, it shows trust. Angel has every confidence in his team."

"So you're a part of his team?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Not like in Sunny hell where I had no place among your Scoobies."

Indignant she said, "You had a place!"

"What? The slayer's own personal emotional and physical punching bag? Thanks but no thanks, luv."

"I didn't realize that the poor neutered vampire was so unhappy."

"You didn't realize a lot of things."

"Well excuse me, I had my own problems, you know."

"Of course, the Slayer's problems. We all know about the Slayer's problems and how she was too wrapped up in her self to know that others around her were hurting."

"How dare you!"

"Face it. Little Miss I'm Way Better and More Important than Anyone Else, you were too bloody selfish to notice that the Little Bit was hurting. Hell, you didn't even notice that your best friend was falling apart!"

Tara desperately looked to Willow to stop their fighting before one of them said something truly hurtful. Willow glared at them both in the rear view mirror. "Don't make me pull this car over, you two."

Buffy complained, "Willow he's..."

"I mean it young lady, I will pull this car over!"

*****

Cordelia rushed to Spike when he came through the doors of the Hyperion. "William, God we were so worried." She pulled back to examine the bandage on his neck. "I have some pain pills from when Darla chomped me."

"No, no pills, they'll only slow me down."

Buffy kicked herself internally, she never thought to even offer an aspirin.

"Brought reinforcements..." he gestured at the three women that followed him in. 

"Hi Willow, Buffy,"

Willow proudly presented her girlfriend, "Cordelia, this is Tara."

"Its nice to meet you, Tara."

"Where is everyone, Cordy?" Spike asked, looking around.

"Heading back here. They took out two demons already. But Wesley got knocked for a loop...."

"Is he ok?" Buffy was surprised to see genuine concern on Spike's face.

"Oh yeah, they're just heading back here to regroup."

"How many demons are there?" asked Buffy.

"I saw three in my vision."

The Hyperion doors opened with a bang. "Woman, I am never letting you drive again," announced Gunn as he strode down the front stairs.

"You said go fast!" insisted Fred.

"I didn't tell you to drive on the sidewalk!"

Fred stopped in her tracks when she saw Buffy and the two strangers. "Oh, hello." said Fred to Buffy, Willow and Tara. "William..." she rushed into Spike's arms for a hug.

"My man." Spike and Gunn shared a complicated handshake. "How's hunting?"

Angel followed them in, with Wesley's arm slung around his shoulder.

"Wesley!" Cordy slid the former Watcher's other arm over her shoulders and helped Angel set him on the cushion in the hotel lounge. 

"Its just a scratch, really, I'm fine." said Wes.

"Rest anyway," insisted Angel. He turned to say hello to Spike and saw..."Buffy." He smiled for the Slayer. His grin grew wider and he bubbled, "Willow!"

"Hey, you." She gave Angel a great big bear hug.

Introductions were made all around. Wesley briefed the late arrivals. "Mamu demon, originally from South Australia, carnivorous."

"Carnivorous as in?" asked Buffy.

"Man-eaters," finished Gunn.

"Oh. Goody." Buffy drolly remarked.

"Gunn and I are heading back out. We have to get to the last one before someone becomes a Happy Meal," said Angel.

"I'm with you," Spike stood and donned his duster.

"We'll split up," said Angel. "Gunn and I will head out on foot and head east. William, you and Buffy go west. Fred, Cordy, take Willow and Tara out in the cars, if you see anything, call us on the cell phones. Wesley?"

"I'll hold down the fort."

Cordy climbed behind the wheel of Angel's convertible. Fred held the keys to Spike's Desoto. "I don't think so luv." He took the keys from her hand. He said to Gunn, "She is not driving my baby."

"Well she isn't driving my truck either."

"Oh my God, you are such guys," complained Buffy.

Spike handed his keys to Willow, reluctantly.

"I'll protect her with my life. Girl Scout's Honor." Willow assured him.

"Will... " Asked Buffy, "You were a Girl Scout?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't diminish my vow in the least." Spike glowered at her. "Not a scratch, I swear."

"All right then, Lando."

"Be careful everybody," Tara called out as she climbed in next to Cordy.

*****

"So." Spike said uncomfortably as he and Buffy patrolled for the Mamu demon.

"So," repeated Buffy.

"Have you told any of the Scoobies about our little 'history'?"

"Tara." Buffy said, thinking that would placate him.

Spike scoffed.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"That humph sound."

"Bloody cowardly is all. Telling the one person guaranteed to be all understanding. Pathetic excuse for a superhero, if you ask me." Spike stopped walking when he noticed that Buffy was no longer beside him. "Oh, don't tell me I've hurt your feelings. You're thicker than that."

"You're right. I am a coward." Buffy let hurt wash over her.

Instantly, Spike felt horrible. "Buffy..."

"And I'm selfish. I used you..." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"And you ended it. Cor I'm sorry."

Spike stepped forward and took her into his arms.

"You were there when I couldn't stand to be around anyone else and I hurt you and I..."

"Shhh. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Didn't mean any of it." He reassuringly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Its true."

"S'not. I was just being hurtful. How many times have you saved the world, Slayer? Three?"

"Four." She pulled away and rubbed the tears off of her cheeks.

"Bloody selfish and cowardly, I'd say," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," she said looking directly in his eyes. 

"All is forgiven."

"Okay," she said wiping her eyes and choking back the rest of her tears. "Let's go kill us a Nanu demon."

"Mamu."

"Right 'Nanu' is what Mork says."

The phone rang and Spike answered. "Willow and Fred spotted it, they're coming to pick us up."

**

Buffy slept heavily. The battle had exhausted her and she was more than willing to take Angel up on his offer to stay at the hotel for the night. She expected a dreamless sleep tonight because of her exhaustion, but nonetheless she was not surprised when she discovered herself in her own bed in Sunnydale, with Spike.

She let herself get lost in the dream. Lost in his touches and the sound of his voice murmuring her name. She was so lost that it was all the more shocking when she saw herself grow fangs and sink them deeply into Spike's neck.

Buffy woke with a start and disentangled herself from the sweat soaked sheets. She shrugged out of her damp shirt and threw a robe on. She quietly eased her door shut so as not to wake the others and turned down the hallway.

He was standing there only in sweat pants. She could see that his chest was glistening with perspiration as he ran his hand through damp hair. Her eyes alighted on the bite wound on his neck.

"Oh my God, Did I?"

She reached up to touch the wound, her hands trembling. Spike could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"No. No Buffy. It was a dream."

She gasped and collapsed against his chest, sobbing. "Oh my God," she cried.

"It's alright, luv. It wasn't you. Drusilla bit me, remember? It was just a dream, Buffy."

She straightened quickly. "Right a dream. Silly me. Must be losing it." she mumbled as she headed downstairs.

"Buffy," he called as he followed her. "Tell me about your dream."

Embarrassment stained her cheeks bright red. "I'm thinking, no."

"Buffy," he chastised. He caught her by the arm and gently turned her around. "All right then, I'll tell you about my dream."

"Is this really necessary?" she breathed, old habits forcing her to want to fall into his arms and push him away at the same time.

"We were making love..." he started.

Buffy clamped her hands to her ears.

"In your bedroom." He finished. "And you bit me, like a vampire."

Buffy eased her hands from her ears. "We're having the same dreams? No. You know what? I'm not doing this again. What is it with you guys dragging me into your nightmares? It's not going to happen again, Spike. You understand me? Stay out of my subconscious."

"I'm not the one doing it, Buffy!"

"Well, I'm not doing it."

"Someone is!" Spike paused. "We should tell Angel."

"I am not telling my ex-boyfriend about my sex dreams with you!" 

"Do you want help or not?" 

"Oh God. This is not happening. I'm not gonna get killed by a demon, I'm gonna die of embarrassment."

"Right, still ashamed of me. Even with a pulse, I'm not good enough for your precious self." 

"So does the inferiority complex come with the soul or is it sold separately?" 

"Or is it that you're afraid to tell Angel about our past? Afraid to admit that a soulless vampire got you all hot and bothered?" 

"You're a pig, Spike." 

"I guess some things never change." 

"I'm going back to bed." She spun on her heel in indignation. Spike caught her before she got very far. He pressed himself against her back.

"Want some company?" he growled in her ear.

"No!" she spun around to face him. "I don't want you, Spike." 

"All right then." He shocked her by backing off. He walked away from her and headed back to his room.

Buffy was stunned into asking, "What?" 

"Nothing." His voice was markedly softened. When his hand was on the knob he said to her, "I hope someday you will drop that pesky martyr complex and realize that you deserve to be happy, Buffy. Even if it isn' t with me." 

*****

Spike and Cordy were alone in the hotel so she took it as an opportunity to pry. "So."

"So what?" asked Spike.

"So why are Fred & Gunn driving Buffy back to Sunnydale?"

"They wanted to check it out, meet the Scoobies," he explained nonchalantly.

"It doesn't have anything to do with a certain ex-vampire's embarrassment over certain dreams he's sharing with a certain Slayer."

"What the? Angel told you?" he was appalled.

"Hell no, Angel told Wesley. I eavesdropped."

"I hope they can put an end to the blasted things. Don't want that damn girl in my head."

"They're workin on it... so..." she was getting ready to pry into his feelings for Buffy further when she stopped and put her hands up.

"Cordy?"

"Hang on."

"Vision?"

"They're in trouble." Cordelia's eyes were wide with fear.

"Angel & Wes?"

"Gunn and the others. Black cars. They're surrounded. Darts. Buffy. She's in a room. No windows, concrete walls. She's unconscious."

*****

Gunn was the first to wake from the tranquilizer. "They hit us with darts man. We were surrounded."

"Don't try to sit up," insisted Cordy.

"I don't get it," Willow asked, "Who would be stupid enough to kidnap Buffy?"

"Someone with a death wish maybe," scoffed Spike.

"I'm going to find out," said Angel as he stalked out of the hotel.

*****

Angel held Lilah by the throat. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I'm no longer in the loop."

"Then tell me what you do know." He tightened his grip. "It was a trap for Buffy all along, wasn't it?"

"Yes." she gasped, "We've known about the Key longer than you have. Believe me, if we wanted it, we could have had it. Buffy's home has been monitored since the fiasco with Faith."

"You bugged her house?"

"Yes."

"What exactly do you want with her, Lilah?"

"There are those in the firm that..." 

He squeezed tighter.

"The firm wants you dark, Angel."

"And you want me dead."

"Our method of achieving those goals were similar."

"What are you planning?"

*****

"His name is Lothos. A master vampire," explained Angel.

"Cor," Spike sighed, "he's killed more Slayers than I have."

"Yes," said Angel. "Except he doesn't exactly kill them."

"What do you mean?" asked Willow.

Spike explained, "He fancies turning Slayers. Makes them his queen or some nonsense."

"We have something working in our favor. Buffy has faced him before. Before she moved to Sunnydale," said Angel.

"Faced him? But didn't kill him?" asked Tara.

"Actually, she did."

"So if he went 'poof'...?" asked Cordy.

"They resurrected him, like they did Darla."

"So he's human?" asked Gunn

"Not anymore."

"Seems like a lot of trouble to go to. I mean there are vampires all over LA that could try to turn Buffy." asked Fred.

Wes interjected "Not many strong enough to defeat her. It'd take a master vampire like Angel or..."

"Me," finished Spike. "Drusilla was sent by them, wasn't she? To turn me back."

Angel answered him, "In the hopes that you would choose to make Buffy your eternal companion."

"Boy did you put a cramp in their plans when you dusted her," said Gunn.

"And all this so Buffy could kill you?" asked Cordy.

"Or, make me crazy, like they tried to do with Darla." explained Angel

"So where is she?" asked Spike.

"Lilah didn't know."

"So, what, we just wait and see? I can't do that." grumbled Spike.

"No, we're going to do something. Willow, can you still...?"

"No, I can't," she whined, "I can't. Not even for Buffy. I'm sorry."

Confused, Angel asked, "What, do you work for the FCC now?"

Spike smiled at Willow, "No magic, luv, I think he needs you to do some hacking."

"Oh, Oh, that I can do. I'm your hacker girl"

"Good, work with Fred, see if you can get into Wolfram & Hart's mainframe." He continued, "Cordelia, you and Lorne try to tap into the Powers, see if you can find out where Buffy is. Gunn, hit the streets, talk to your snitches."

"You and I should hit the books." Wes said "See if we can find out more about this Lothos."

"And I get to what, watch the baby?" asked Spike.

"Wolfram & Hart were sending those dreams to you and Buffy to link you, make you want to turn her. Let's use it against them. Tara? Do you think you can try and tap into them, use them as a conduit so William & Buffy can communicate?"

"I can try."

"Lothos is no match for Buffy physically but he can put his victims into a thrall, lets see if we can prevent that from happening."

*****

"This isn't working" Spike complained, prone on his bed with Tara hovering over him.  


"Here, try this." Tara handed him a mug of liquid.

"What is this? Some kind of magic potion?"

"Chamomile tea, my mother gave it to me when I couldn't sleep." Tara regarded Spike as he chugged the tea, "Are you ok, William?"

"Yeah, worried about her, s'all."

"I know, me too. Ready to try again?"

"Might as well."

Spike leaned back into his pillows. Tara was chanting in Latin as the smell of incense wafted around his room. Spike drifted off.

*****

He was standing in the cemetery, looking around for her. He could feel her presence all around him.

"Spike!" she called. She rushed into his waiting arms. She planted a kiss on his lips and was clearly hungry for more.

"No time for that luv. I need you to do something for me, Buffy. I need you to hold my hand, and don't let go. No matter what, don't let go."

Spike grabbed her hand and Buffy held it tight.

She promised him, "I won't, no matter what."

*****

Buffy awoke in a dark cement room. Her legs and hands were bound in handcuffs and leg chains. She stood and examined the windowless walls, looking for a weak spot that she could break through. The door suddenly opened, flooding the room with light. A handsome Asian man entered.

"Oh Good, you're up." Gavin said to her. "You have an appointment with an old friend."

*****

Spike's eyes opened and he saw Tara hovering over him. 

"Blast it didn't work!"

"Don't give up, yet." she soothed.

Angel knocked on the door. "Willow's found something. A warehouse owned by a company owned by a company owned by Wolfram & Hart. Were heading out."

"I'm with you." Spike sat up and began to lace up his shoes.

"Maybe you should stay here and work ..."

"Its not working, peaches. Tara's a bloody powerful witch but I'm a lousy subject. Be more use with a broad sword."

"I'm going too." Tara insisted.

Angel looked at her in surprise. "I don't think..."

"Don't argue with me or I'll turn you into a toad."

Spike and Tara stalked out.

"What'd I do?" Angel whined.

*****

"Oh, its you. How original." drawled Buffy as she entered the room where Lothos sat on a makeshift throne.

"Unbind her," the blonde, burly vampire boomed.

"Not a good idea," said Gavin.

"Minions, unbind her." He waved his hand impatiently.

Impressed, Buffy asked, "You have minions? Already? Quick work." 

"They add to my mystique." Lothos said conversationally.

"Image is everything," she said as his minions released her from her bonds.

"So lets get on with it," Buffy said. "You make a few ominous predictions, I'll hurl some insults and then poof, you're dusty."

"Buffy, when will you see that you are mine?" Lothos looked deep into her eyes and Buffy felt him enter her mind.

*****

"Ow, bloody hell!" Spike grabbed his forehead in pain.

"What is it?" asked Angel from the driver's seat of the convertible.

Tara, sandwiched between Gunn and Spike in the back answered, "I don't know."

Spike was pressing a fist to his forehead. "Bloody headache. Son of a ... Lothos. I can feel him in my head."

"It worked," gasped Tara. "You're connected to Buffy."

"He must be attempting a thrall," said Wes. "Talk to her."

"We're almost there," assured Angel.

*****

"Buffy, get that whanker out of your head."

Buffy heard Spike's thought and so did Lothos. He pulled back from the thrall. "No vacancy, Lothos. I think this mind is occupied." 

"Then, I'll have to take you the old fashioned way, grab her and hold her still."

"You've got to be kidding me. These guys, hold me? I think they must have missed some nuts and bolts when the kings horses put you back together again." Teased Buffy.

"Get her."

She rolled away from the first minion and hurled, "Damn horses, they're all thumbs."

Reinforcements arrived as Gunn, Wes, Angel, Spike and Tara burst in the doors. In the commotion they didn't see Gavin slip out.

Tara magically flung away any weapons the minions tried to wield. Without them, the four fledglings were no match for Angel, the Slayer and the three humans.

Lothos was retreating out the side door when he saw the stake go through his chest. He turned to see Buffy wave good bye to him.

"Not again," he moaned as he dusted. 

"All we are is dust in the wind, my friend."

"Tell me you just didn't say that." Spike teased.

"You try coming up with a new quip every time you stake a vamp." Buffy turned to see everyone looking at her funny. She realized Spike's comment was only heard inside her head.

"Get him out of my brain!"

*****

ONE WEEK LATER

Buffy hummed to herself as she ambled through the cemetery on patrol.

Fred & Gunn spent a week in Sunnydale. Buffy was happy that Angel's little Fang Gang and the Scoobies had become friends. They could work together more often and she could see...

She shook the picture of Spike out of her head.

Xander and Tara swept the Summers house both magically and with a metal detector and cleared out the bugs that Wolfram & Hart had planted.

Angel assured Buffy that Lilah Morgan knew it would be in the best interest of her health to stay away from Dawnie. Wesley questioned whether the Key could even be used again. And Cordy had reassured Buffy that if they had wanted to use Dawn, they would've already done it. These things made Buffy feel a little less wary that Wolfram & Hart knew the truth about her sister's existence.

Buffy found herself at Spike's old crypt. Without thought she headed inside. She fingered the window ledge where dust had accumulated. She collapsed into his chair. 

Buffy began to sob. The dreams had stopped when Tara had severed their telepathic link. Now she couldn't even go to him in her dreams and she felt so empty inside without them. She cried herself to sleep in Spike's old chair.

*****

"Do you think Gunn & Fred had a good time?" asked Tara.

"Gunn was so cool," said Dawn

"That girl, she was a strange girl, dontcha think?" asked Anya behind the cash register at the Magic Box.

Buffy came into the Magic Box and looked blankly at her friends. She took special notice of Anya's hand on Xander's arm and the way Willow and Tara's legs were wound around each other. 

"What's wrong with the Buffster?" mouthed Xander to Willow. 

She moved to Xander's side and whispered. "I don't know, she's been kind of mopey all week and she didn't come home last night."

Buffy continued to survey the Magic Box. Tara moved to stand by Willow.

"Buffy?" she asked, "Are you ok?"

"I deserve to be happy," she said to no one in particular.

Xander assured her, worried about her suddenly strange behavior. "Um, of course you do Buff."

Buffy still looked blank.

"Ok, Buffy, you're kinda of wigging us out with the blank stare and the creepy..." said Willow.

She snapped out of it, "Xander, I need to borrow your car."

"I'd love to help you, Buff, but you can't exactly drive."

"Just give me the keys." She held her hand out to him.

He dug the keys from his pocket and deposited them in Buffy's hand. "Okay, not arguing with Supergirl."

"Buffy, where are you going?" asked Dawn.

"To LA. To tell William that I love him."

Tara beamed.

"Who's William?" asked Xander. It dawned on him as the bell rang with Buffy's exit from the shop. "Spike? She can't mean Spike."

"Shut up, Xander," said Willow.

"But its Spike!"

"Shut up Xander," said Tara.

**

Spike strummed the guitar that Cordy had given him for his birthday, complaining about the number of candles on his cake the whole time. He hummed to himself as he plucked out a tune.

"Ugh, I can't take it," complained Lorne.

"I think he's good," said Fred.

"Not that, Fred-girl. It's just the vibes he's giving off..."

Cordy sighed, "He's been Buffy-ed."

Buffy burst through the hotel doors. "Spike?" She was sobbing hysterically.

Spike laid the guitar down and rushed to her. "Buffy? What's wrong? Is it Dawn?" He held both of her arms in his grasp.

"No, Dawn's fine. Everything's fine." She continued to sob, her breath coming in hitches.

"Pet, what is it?" 

"I need... I want you to come home, Spike. "

"To Sunnydale?" he asked in confusion.

She whispered. "To me. Come home to me." She took his face and her hands, looked into his eyes and stated simply, "You make me happy."

"Buffy," he whispered as rested his forehead against hers, he held her for a moment before he asked, "I need to hear you say it."

She pulled back and said loud enough for everyone in the hotel to hear. "I love you, William."

Spike smiled in disbelief and joy.

Gunn pleaded, "Would you please kiss that poor girl?"

Spike needed no further encouragement. He kissed her passionately as Fred, Gunn and Lorne clapped and whooped their approval.

Cordy leaned in to Angel, "You okay with this?"

Angel regarded his beautiful seer and smiled, "I'm very happy for her."

Spike pulled away from Buffy to say, "I'll go pack my things."

"No!" insisted Cordelia, "We'll send them to you. Go, hand in hand into the sunset."

"Cordy, its 11 AM," he scoffed.

"Don't you people know anything about dramatic exits?" complained Cordelia.

**

Buffy snuggled up against her lover in her bed. She ran her fingers up and down his bare chest and sleepily asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"Well," Spike stretched underneath her ministrations, "I guess I should shop for some clothes."

"Cordy has truly lost it," giggled Buffy.

Spike started playing with Buffy's shoulder length locks, "And maybe look for an apartment."

"No apartment. You're staying here," she mumbled.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Sure." Buffy rubbed her cheek against Spike's warm chest. "Mmm, so warm."

"You only love me for my pulse," he teased.

Buffy knew that underneath his teasing tone that there was a grain of truth. She raised her head to look into his crystal blue eyes. "I loved you before this heart started beating. I knew what kind of man was beneath the demon and I think you did too. I was just to scared to admit it. And too scared to admit that I deserved to be happy. And you were…" 

"Evil?" he grinned.

"It just took losing you to realize how much you meant to me."

"Maybe I should run away more often." he purred.

"You do and I'll chain you up in that hellhole you used to inhabit."

"That a threat or a promise?" he laughed.

"How's this for a promise?" she leaned in for a gentle kiss and whispered against his lips, " Forever."

"Don't have forever, Slayer."

"Then, we'll have to take advantage of every minute."

End

So its fluffy, I plead guilty. What do you think? Feed me at Larilyn1@hotmail.com


End file.
